


Just a Taste

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unexpected first kiss, Unresolved Sexual Tension, chapstick challenge kind of but like its just two dudes in a tent and not on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Prompto brings up a way they can kill some time on a lazy morning in the haven.It has unexpected results.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame rina for this thank you for the inspiration. :333

It was a quiet morning. Ignis and Gladio had gone out on a run for supplies. Prompto was off taking photos around the haven most likely. They would have to be on the road again that night, but for now Noctis was content to just inside the tent. There wasn’t the constant threat of soldiers, of daemons, of wildlife. Just him and his phone and -

Prompto startled Noctis as he kicked the unzipped tent flap and clamored into the tent with a dumb grin on his face. He emptied the contents of his small plastic bag unceremoniously onto the floor of the tent while singing some tune Noctis couldn’t catch.

Noctis _had_ been playing a game on his phone, but there were literally lip balm tubes everywhere and -

“Prom, what the hell?” Noctis set aside his phone reached out for one of the tubes of lip balm, noting it was flavored like bubble gum. Which was even weirder than Prompto having them to begin with. He rolled it between his fingers and looked back up at Prompto with a raised eyebrow.

His friend opened up his arms as if presenting something grand behind him. “Well since Iggy and Gladio are gone for a while, I thooooought we could play a game!”

Noctis was tentatively intrigued. “A game?” He looked around. “With these. Also why the hell do you have so many?”

“Listen!” Prompto sat cross legged in front of him and picked up one of the lip balms. “First, I’ve been stocking up okay don’t judge me. And second, you have to guess the flavor!”

Noctis stared at Prompto.

Prompto stared back.

Noctis narrowed his eyes after trying as much as he could to figure out what Prompto meant. “Wait...how?”

“How what?”

“Do you guess? What do you go off of? Smell?”

“Oh you--” Prompto froze, his eyes wide as if he realized something.

Noctis tilted his head, then poked Prompto in the shoulder. “Earth to Prom, hello?”

He looked down at the small tube as if he had been betrayed, then back to Noctis. “Shit. Wait.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Just say it dude.”

Prompto nervously scratched at his thigh and laughed. “Well you have to….taste it.”

Noctis’s breath caught but he got himself under control again quickly. If Prompto had thought this would be something he could bring up then clearly he didn’t think it would be weird, so he couldn’t make it weird either. All he had to do was make sure Prom could get a taste. No big deal.

“Tch, sounds pretty easy. Bet I can do better than you.”

It seemed like it was the right thing to say, because Prompto smiled and shook off whatever he had been going through in his head. He sat upright and collected all the lip balms, and put them in one of Iggy’s bowls that were laying around the tent.

He held it out. “Then you first, your Highness.”

“Shut up,” Noctis said playfully back. Prompto stuck out his tongue, which Noctis returned, then he picked his flavor blindly as Prompto shut his eyes.

“So I just..?”

“Just. You know. I have to taste it.”

Noctis popped off the cap and slowly put it on his own lips. Prompto fidgeted and opened his mouth just a little, as if waiting for something.

Noctis had to play this cool. It was fine. It was just the two of them passing the time while waiting for the others. There was nothing to it.

Nothing to how he had to crawl forward to close the distance between them. Nothing to how he put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders so he would know where he was. Nothing to how he leaned in like he had in so many dreams, stupid dreams, that started out with something as simple as this.

Nothing to how soft Prompto’s lips were as they connected to each other.

In a flash, Prompto’s hands were on his shoulders and then he was flying backwards and -

Noctis opened his eyes, confused. He couldn’t remember ever being pushed _away_ like that. Prompto had even slid backwards, his face red and fingers touching his lips.

“I-. What?” Noctis sat back and tried to control his breathing because had he misunderstood the point of the game? But -

“I just.” Prompto voice shook as he sat up to close the distance a little, but he still seemed nervous and on edge and Noctis wasn't entirely sure why.

“I figured you would just. _Put it on_ _me._ Not...” He made a vague hand gesture between the two of them, “...That.”

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

Noctis sat back and crossed his arms with a shrug, because he couldn't believe he had somehow totally missed what Prompto had meant. He had to play this right and keep his cool. He was the Prince, he'd been through tons of training for so much shit at this point, he could think through this and have confidence to seem like he knew what he was doing all along.

And, Prompto _did_ have a weakness he could use to his advantage.

“What, that’s too easy. It’s harder if you have to taste it on someone else. I figured you would be up for a challenge.”

Prompto's hand dropped into his lap and his eyebrows lifted up nearly under his bangs.

_Nailed it._

They stared at each other across the small tent. The sounds of birds and the buzzing of insects echoed around them. Noctis worried he hadn't actually…

Prompto lifted his chin, straightened his shoulders back, and scooted closer once more to Noctis.

“Okay. Fine. Hardmode it is,” he pointed, “but you’re gonna _lose_.”

Noctis smiled, for many reasons. “Try me.”

Prompto huffed. “Okay let’s start again. That was a false start.” He closed his eyes and steeled himself as he licked his own lips.

Noctis reapplied the flavor - pumpkin spice - heavily onto his lips. He leaned forward again, this time taking caution to not touch Prompto. He leaned forward on his hands and knees and softly pressed his lips against Prompto’s.

Prompto still seemed shocked at the contact. He breathed in, pushing their lips together just so. Noctis steadied himself to be strong and hold his position while counting to ten, then pulled away after he felt that enough of the product had transferred.

“Okay, guess.” his voice broke just a little and he was thankful Prompto’s eyes were still closed so he couldn't see him wince.

Prompto shook out his shoulders and licked his lips, looking up at the top of the tent in thought. He licked once more, tentatively, clearly pondering. He snapped his head down to meet Noctis’s stare because oh, he had been staring at Prompto’s mouth _shit_.

“Vanilla?”

Noctis grinned, and Prompto immediately slouched.

“Nope!”

“Fuck, what? What the hell flavor is it then?”

“Looks like no point for you.” Noctis shook his shoulders a little to gloat.

Prompto shot him a look. “Best of five okay.”

“Sure.” Noctis slid the bowl over to Prompto. “It was Pumpkin Spice, by the way.”

“What?!” Prompto took the tube Noctis offered and inspected it. He popped the cap and smelled it. “What the fuck that doesnt even smell like it, I call shenanigans!”

Noctis just grinned more.

“Whatever I’m about to wipe that look off your face, buddy.”

“Mmhm.” Noctis got himself situated against the cooler and relaxed with his eyes shut. He could hear Prompto shuffling through the bowl. “You can’t pick yourself, it has to be random.”

“I know I know ohmygods.” Prompto sighed, then silence as he was probably reading the lip balm. A pop of the lid.

Noctis’s pulse quickened when he heard Prompto moving towards him. But he tried to keep his relaxed posture, hands closed together over his stomach. He could feel Prompto’s hands on either side of his thighs, his hip pressed against Noctis’s thigh as he leaned over.

He could smell the lip balm as he got close. It smelled sharp, almost like a citrus.

Then lips pressed to him.

Noctis tried not to move like Prompto had but something pulled at his chest at the sensation of them being close like this. He parted his lips, just a little, and Prompto followed the movement, one beat. Two.

A little more to taste.

Before another beat Prompto moved back quickly though.

“Hey, I didn’t get enough.” Noctis wasn’t sure if he did or not or why he said that, really. He opened his eyes and Prompto was still there, close but not touching.

He grinned. “Sorry that's all you get.”

“Fine.” Noctis closed his eyes and licked his lips, trying to focus on the taste. “I want to say...grapefruit?”

A fist knocked him in the shoulder and he opened his eyes. “Hey!”

Prompto had crossed his arms. “No fair!”

“What do you mean?! I guessed fair and square!”

Prompto crawled back to the other side and slid the bowl over. “Best of five, come on.”

“Someone’s cranky,” Noctis smiled. He knew Prompto was just competitive; they both were. But Prompto closed his eyes tight and Noctis reached in for another flavor. He read the label and tried not to snort out loud because this was just. Regular. No flavor. Oh, he was _so_ going to win this.

He applied it generously, then once again crawled over. He tried to move quicker this time and not get caught up in all the same sensations as before. He pressed their lips together, and he watched as Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed and he clearly tried to figure out the flavor.

He tried to pull away, but then Prompto’s hands were on his shoulders to hold him in place.

And he didn’t know, what to do. So he stayed still, leaning into Prompto. And Prompto…

He parted his lips like Noctis had before. He was clearly trying to taste more balm. That had to have been it, and Noctis slid forward a little into it, and let his mouth open a bit to see if that helped.

And something happened like he was in a dream and not really in control of anything. His hand lifted to grasp Prompto’s shoulder and balance him a little. Prompto’s hands tightened their grip. Noctis’s eyes were still open, and he watched how Prompto’s face changed a little, a subtle shift to something softer.

Noctis pulled away, slowly, even though he didn’t really want to. But their faces were still close and they were both breathing a little...more than they probably should have been considering they were just playing a dumb game that required no movement.

Noctis swallowed thickly and pulled away completely before Prompto could see him. He sat on the floor with his knees touching Prompto’s, and motioned with his hands as Prompto opened his eyes.

“Well?”

Prompto stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly, before he snapped it shut and pouted. “You cheated! That tasted like nothing.”

Noctis laughed hard. A loud _ha_ followed by a string of laughter until he was doubled over and laying on his side.

“What?! What’s so funny!” Prompto swatted at his arm.

“You get a point!” Noctis said while wiping his eyes with one hand and fighting off Prompto with the other.

“What?” Their hands were clasped now, fighting to hold each other back.

“It’s not flavored!” He wheezed.

Prompto made a sound like a snort and pulled away, hitting Noctis on the knee.

“Good! We’re tied. My turn get up.”

“Naw, I’m good right here.” Noct made a show of getting comfortable on the sleeping bag, hands under his head. He closed his eyes and tried to get his laughter under control. He could hear Prompto going through the bowl. The pop like before. He heard Prompto hum.

“You can’t say anything about the flavor that could give it away.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You hummed. That means it’s good.”

Prompto sounded like he threw the lip balm in the bowl. Noctis laughed until lips were suddenly pressed to him, but something was different this time. Their bodies arched together into the contact and Prompto pressed harder than he had before. Maybe it was the angle, with Prompto draped over his body. Noctis could sense his hands on either side of his head and Prompto’s waist met Noctis’s. And his lips were soft and almost tingly -

Noctis lifted one hand, letting it slide up Prompto’s shirt and fingers pulling at the fabric. Prompto took that as the sign to pull away, but he only did it just enough so they could look each other in the eye.

“Peppermint.” Noctis whispered.

Prompto’s eyes moved to Noctis’s lips. “Damn. Two to one now.”

“Ya.” Noctis found he couldn't breathe much and he wasn't sure he wanted to. His hand hadn’t let go of Prompto, who hadn’t moved from being so close their noses were almost touching. There was a lot of something happening here. All Noctis knew was he didn’t want Prompto to move. Didn’t want to stop...whatever this was.

“Think best of three is good?” Prompto spoke with a low voice. His eyes darted around Noctis’s face.

“Only if you’re okay with losing.” Noctis tightened his grip on Prompto’s shirt.

Prompto looked up towards the tent flap then back down to him. “They could show up soon.”

Noctis lifted his chin up just a little. Just enough. “Ya.”

“How about,” Prompto’s nose touched his. His breath caught and fuck, Prompto’s lips were just a breath away and why did he want nothing more than to feel them again.

What were they doing there, really?

“Rematch?” Noctis breathed out before he could regret the words. “Later?”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he pressed a little closer and --

“Rise and shine princesses!” Gladio’s voice rang out across the haven. Noctis jolted.

Instead of immediately bolting though, Prompto stayed still, eyes determined. “You bet we need a rematch.”

Noctis was only half sure maybe of what he was agreeing to. But he nodded and Prompto sat up and grabbed the bowl.

The tent flap opened and as Gladio poked his head in, Prompto shouted “Welcome hoooome!” while tossing the lip balms in the air as he scurried out.

Noctis closed his eyes and smiled as the sound of Prompto running and Gladio shouting after him, and Ignis asking why there were lip balms everywhere, distracted him from his thoughts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact I kept forgetting chapstick is just a brand name not the name of the actual thing so i tried to use lip balm and that was weird. but i went with it. 
> 
> also here is how I imagine things go in prompto's poor head:  
>  _prompto: oh man wait noctis has to get up close to put lip balm on me can i handle that ok. ok i think i can. ok._  
>  _noctis: //kisses prompto instead//_  
>  _prompto: WAIT NO IM NOT READY FOR THIS SHIT WHAT WAIT I like this wait_
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar)


End file.
